Otani High
by PikaJunCoke
Summary: Yeah you heard her my First day of high school...I'm in the 9th grade just like Sora in fact this is Sora's first day too...one reason is that we just moved here to Destiny Island from Traverse Town... Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, and more


**TTS: Hi and welcome to my first KH Yaoi fic but anyways sorry if some of you people think this sucks...**

-Roxas's POV-

'RIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!'  
I groaned as my annoying alarm clock rang. Wait...my alarm clock?...but I thought I smashed it yesterday. Shit Mom must have got me a new one. I sighed as someone burst though my bedroom door and jumped on me "ROXAS! get up we have to go to school!" said the person "Sora get off of me! and get out of my room!" i said sitting up and glaring at Sora. "Fine fine be grumpy" i heard him muttered. I yawned and ran a hand though my blond hair. Sora was my slightly older twin by like 2 minutes he had brown chocolate hair and Blue eyes, I had Blond hair and blue eyes too. I got up out of my warm bed as I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. I shivered as I walk to my closet. Hmmm what to wear... I heard my Mom say "Roxas hunny you better hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school!" I sighed as I picked up a black shirt that said 'If your a teacher I'm not listening' on it in white letters and pulled it over my head. Then a put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a rip in the left knee and my shoes. Then walked out of my room and downstairs. Yeah you heard her my First day of high school...I'm in the 9th grade just like Sora in fact this is Sora's first day too...one reason is that we just moved here to Destiny Island from Traverse Town

-Normal POV-

Sora was standing by the door waiting for Roxas "come on slow poke" he said as he watched Roxas grab a piece of Toast and his backpack before opening the door and walking out Roxas was right behind him. "So what's the name of our high school again" Roxas muttered "Otani High" Sora replied "Why the hell is it named 'Hollow' High?" Roxas said. Sora just shrugged "who knows why they called it that." He said. Roxas sighed 'This is going to be a lonnnnng school year' He though After walking about 3 minutes they come to a huge High school. Roxas blinked at the huge high school "I think i'm gonna get lost..." Roxas muttered and sighed as Sora laughed.

-Back to Roxas POV-

"I think I'm gonna get lost..." i muttered No Im freaking serious i mean look at the size of this place i WILL get lost...I sighed as Sora laughed "watch i bet you'll get lost too" i said with a small grin "No i won't" Sora said. i Bet ya $100.00 he will get lost "come on Roxas! we have to go get our schedules!" I heard Sora shout in my ear "oww...dammit Sora" i muttered as we started walking to the Main office. I sighed as I walked in with Sora I looked around there was Two students sitting in chairs to the far right. One had long-ish Fiery Red hair slicked back in to spikes. He wore a plain black shirt and Black baggy jeans with zippers all over them. He had emerald eyes with black eyeliner around them. He had a tattoo under both eyes of an upside down triangle. I saw him smirk as he stared directly at me. I quickly turned to Sora but he was staring at the Other student sitting by the Fiery red haired guy. I looked at the person Sora was staring at he had long-ish silver hair that hung in his aquamarine eyes. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt that zippered up, Over it he wore a white sleeve-less vest-ish thing with a yellow collar on the bottom of it he had a blue than yellow strip. He had a studded belt with dark slightly baggy jeans and on his right hand he wore a white finger-less glove. I sighed as I walked up to the lady behind the desk yes I didn't even bother snapping his out of his daydream because he's done that to me a hell lot of times. "hello how may I help you?" she asked "well I'm one of the new students here and that's the other one" i said pointing to my brother "and we need our schedules." I added. The lady nodded "Names?" she asked "Roxas Katsumoto and Sora Katsumoto" i said. I watched her type something in to the computer. She then stood up and walked over to the printer. The lady had long black hair that stopped at her butt. She wore a black-ish Grey knee high skirt with a fancy long sleeved shirt. She than walked up to me and handed me the freshly printed schedules. "here you go" she said I took them "thank you Ms...? ummm" "Lockheart, Tifa lockheart" she said with a smile. "oh thank you Ms. Lockheart" i said "your welcome" she said "Axel, Riku you can go in now" she said as she looked at the other two boys. The two sighed as they opened a door and walked in. I'm guessing it was the principals office...anyway i walked up to Sora since he finally snapped out of his daydream. I handed him his schedule. I than looked at my schedule and this is what is said:

1. C.Highwinds/English 1/ room # 27

2. R. Kurosawa/Biology1/ room # 48

3.Y.Kiriyama/Algebra 1a/ room # 10

4. S. Leonheart/Critical Thinking (Lunch)/ room # 45

5. X. Masanobu/world History/ room # 92

6.C. Strife/Team Sports/ Bldg 5

7. Y. Kilania/ French 1/ room # 15

"So what do you have Sora?" i asked "ummm...English, Algebra 1a, Biology, Critaical Thinking, Team Sports, World History, then French 1" he said. Soo...I have 3 classes with Sora and 4 without... "...Well we better get to English" i heard Sora say "yeah..." i said as we started to walk down the hall in till we came to room 27. I watched Sora open the door and walk in, I followed him. we walked up to the teacher. He had Blond hair brown eyes, with a tooth pick in his mouth. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans. He looked at Sora them at me "who the hell are you two?" he said "I'm Sora Katsumoto" Sora said "...and what about the pretty boy there" he said and few kids snickered "Roxas Katsumoto" i said and glared at him. "we're the new students" Sora said "well I'm Cid Highwind" he said "Nice to meet you Mr.---" Sora started to say but got cut off by Cid "no Mr. Shit kid I hate that just call me Cid" he said "well go sit in any empty seats" he added. Sora of course sat in the front row because he always loves the first row...weird I know but me on the other hand walked to the back row and sat down in the seat near the window. I sighed and looked out the window...why did Mom have to get a job transfer and we had to move. I mean I was fine at Mekura high...and why the hell do people name schools weird names...Like this school 'Hollow' High? i mean come on i think this school should be in Halloween town...and my old school 'Blind' High? There where NO blind people there...sigh... I felt something hard come in contact with my head "Ow! WTF?" I said and glared at the person who hit me...it was Cid he hit me with a book...I'll kill that book later..."Quit fucking day dreaming in my class...lucky for you class in over" he said walking back to the front of the classroom "No homework for today now get your assess out of my Class room" he said all the kids shuffled out of the classroom. I sighed and picked up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder and walked out of Cids class. I seriously need to stop daydreaming...and talking to my self...Well next is Biology...which is on the next floor...i sighed as i walked down the hall and up the stair case. I then took a right and i walked past a couple of people ahead of me i saw the same two kids i saw in the office. I walked passed them the one with red hair i think his name was Axel stopped talking to the silver haired one i think his name was Riku and stared at me as i walked passed them. I quickly opened the door right has the bell rang. I sighed i was right this is going to be a looonnnng school year.

**TTS: OK well there's chap 1 hope you like it I'll try and get chp 2 up soon if i get 5 or more reviews that is ;) **

**Preview for chp 2: _I sat there watching my Biology teacher knock over a beaker full of some blue-ish stuff. It hit the floor with a 'crash' sound "Oh God DAMMIT!" he growled. His long red hair in a ponytail whipped around as he spun around and grabbed a towel or something to clean it up. He started muttering things under is breath. Some students started laughing. I snickered and thought how the hell did he become a Biology teacher...?_**


End file.
